The Traveling Man
by Usagi34
Summary: The X-men are in 1867 in the westish setting. This story is in Marie's (Rouge's ) P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first fic so review but be kind to me. So read review enjoy. (I hope, more to come)

Summary: The X-men are in 1867 in the westernish setting. This story is in Marie's (Rouge's ) P.O.V. 

Disclaimer: I don't, nor have I ever, owned the characters. Though I wish I did. (My birthday's coming up if you are looking for a present I would take the rights to the X-Men!)

The Traveling Man

Date: August 7, 1867

I had just last week gotten the new of my fathers passing when Charles Xavier, daddy's lawyer, showed up with the will. Now I knew my daddy loved me, but he also loved my older sister Jean. When Charles read the will to us I almost fell down dead. "I leave the estate to my youngest daughter Marie" Charles read on for a while. Well he left the estate to me and the grand piano to Jean. She was horribly mad I could tell.

Now let me tell you a little about my sister. She's been courting this man, this Mr. Scott Summers, for a good year now. I don't know how that man puts up with her. I love my sister dearly but she is more trouble then its worth, or at least I think so. But Scott loves her dearly. I used to have feelings for him, but they were never returned. I don't know what Jean would do with out him. She took the news of our fathers passing the worst. I always thought daddy loved her more, I guess I was wrong.

Since the estate was left to me men all over town started to gather around our house asking me to court them. I knew it was for the estate so I turned them down, but one named Remy LeBeau would not give up. So I took walks with him and had tea and he still wouldn't let go; then one day on our lovely walk through the woods when he asked for my hand in marriage. I told him I would have to get back to him and we continued our walk. We walked back into and stopped into the saloon when all of the sudden I ran into a large, buff man. 

TBC

Review me but be kind, rewind!


	2. Chapter 2

"I am truly sorry, please forgive me I didn't see where I was going" I was trying to spit out as fast as I could when I noticed his arms where around me. I could tell Remy was not to happy with the situation. "If I would've known that I would've been running into a lovely women I would've dressed better," the man said. What was this feeling I had over me, am I blushing? "My name is Logan" "Charmed….. uh my name is…. I seem to have forgotten my name." "Her name is Marie Cline, and I am Remy LeBeau. We were just about to sit down for a few drinks." "I would love to join you," "Marie, yeah Marie that's my name. Oh please join us."

Remy rolled his eyes and we sat down at a table. Logan began to tell us about himself "I'm traveling down form Canada. My family is in the fur trade, but I wanted to explore before I tie down my roots." There is just something about this man, his story will pull you in. "Oh look your drinks are getting low, let me go refill them. No, no really I insist!" As I walked from the table I saw Remy and Logan give some horrible looks to each other. "So which one is the boyfriend?" "Excuse me?" "The men at your table" "How is this any of your business?" "Well its my saloon, I'm Jubilation Lee, but you may call me Jubilee." "It's a please to meet you Miss Jubilee, I'm Marie Cline. And none of them are….at the moment." She smiled and handed me the drink "Thank you."

The boy, or should I say men, smiled when I returned tot he table. I don't know if it was because I was back or that I had their drinks. Anyway we got to talking "So Logan you have a place to stay?" "Nope" "That's a shame" "Oh then you should come home with me. We have a big house and Jean, my sister won't mind." "I couldn't put you out like that" "It would be no trouble at all" "You heard the man Marie he doesn't want to trouble you." "Oh Remy it's fine." There was no more talk about it. Time came for me to head home with my new guest Logan. "Goodnight Remy I had a wonderful night" "Let me walk you home" "No that's alright, I have Logan remember?" "But you just met him" "And he paid for our drinks it's the least I can do. Goodnight Remy." Logan held out his arm, which I quickly took.

TBC

How am I doing?


	3. Chapter 3

"Jean, I'm home! I have someone I want you to meet. Come down!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs and all Logan could do was laugh. "What is it?" Jean was wearing an elegant red dress that fit in all the right places. I could tell Logan was looking, and she did her fair share of looking back. "Jean this is Logan, Logan this is my sister… Let me show you where you will be sleeping…" I grab his arm and pull him upstairs "She's taken isn't she" "Yep" A grin began to creep up on his face "Works for me." "Scott's a real nice man" "I bet. So what's your deal that that Remy fellow?" "Oh he just wants the money my father left me. Here is where you'll be staying, dinner will be in an hour." I walked off a little mad.

The nerve of that man flirting with my sister in front of me, and asking about my courtship with Remy. I really felt nothing for Remy, but Logan… I'm not sure what I feel about him. But his eyes our on Jean not me. We may just have to change that. Lets see what we have in the closet.

TBC the dinner scene (dum dum dum)


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was vastly arriving and I was ready to surprise everyone. My dress showed a lot of my curves and such. I took my hair down form the rag curlers and let it freely fall around my face. "They're going to get an eye full." I started to open my door and walk down the hall to the grand staircase. When my left foot hit the first stair I took a deep breath and kept walking. A curve later I was almost to the first story of the…well now my house. Keeping my eyes up thinking I'm at the bottom of the stairs and step forward and started fall.

Am I on the floor? No too soft for the floor. Am I….. I am! I'm in Logan's arms. "Are you going to make a habit of this, because if you are I don't mind" By then I am already blushing redder then a tomato. All I can do is just smile and randomly nod. I feel my feet on the floor again. "To dinner?" he holds out his arm that I slowly take. "Tha….thank you" The walk to the dinner hall seemed to take years that I did not want to end. But of coarse we made it there.

The look on Jean's face was priceless. I looked just like her in a way. I was scaring myself. Logan started to stair at me.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

As dinner was ending I Logan had invited me to join him on a walk, and somehow Jean invited herself and Scott. I wasn't gonna to complain because Logan was gonna be there. Elsie our house hand came out to get the dishes and I helped like every night, but tonight was different Logan was there to help also. Even when daddy was alive I would still do this every night it just feels right. 

We waited for Scott to come to the house. Logan asked me if I would like to sit out on the porch. We sat in the mild heat on the porch swing. Last time I checked this thing was bigger. I was looking around when I felt his arm around my shoulders. Ooh Scott if you don't get here soon I may be dead! "Isn't this a pretty site" "Scott!" Logan puts out his hand, which Scott shakes. "Do you two know each other?" "Well I met Logan yesterday when he came into town." "Scott you're here!" Jean quickly hugged the man.

We started to walk this time I took Logan's arm without an invitation and a grin was found on his face. While walking nothing more was said of the earlier meeting of Scott and Logan. After a few minutes Jean and Scott started to walk a little off path and became far ahead of us. 

Logan lead us to a fallen over tree for us to sit on. We talked for a while when all of the sudden I felt his lips on mine. Now I freaked out. I barely knew him but I felt something. Now feeling a little embarrassed I ran back to the house and up to my room and locked the door.

TBC

What's gonna happen next? I don't know at the moment. Haha!


	6. Chapter 6

Once I was in my room Elsie came to ask me if I'd like to take a bath. She got the water from the pump in the kitchen and I told her of m troubles. "Elsie, I just met him yet I want him so" "Well Miss Marie since your parents passing I have never seen you this happy." "But Jean has been with Scott for about a year and I still see no ring on her finger" "That's because she doesn't wear it around you..." "Elsie! Really? Since when?" "Right before your parents past away." "Elsie have you seen Marie?" "Yes Miss Jean I was just giving her a bath." "Marie Logan is looking for you" "Tell him I'll be out in a little while…"

Once I was all dry I put on the green satin nightgown that my mother had made for me with a robe. I started to walk to Logan's room. Once I reached the door I herd a voice in there with him. It sounded like Scott's. "So what do you think of Marie?" "She's nice" "Yeah she's like a little sister to me so don't hurt her." "What?" "Oh I see how you look at her, you want her." "So what if I do?" I blushed and knocked on the door. "Logan it's me Marie." "The doors open!" he sounded happy to see me. I walked in and even Scott has his eyes locked on my in my nightgown. Scott was starting to blush "Marie close your bathrobe!" "Scott I'll talk to you tomorrow at your office"

"You were listening to Scott and my conversation weren't you?" I blushed and he got t he answer from that. He patted on the spot on his bed next to him for me to sit down. I sat down trying still to keep distance between us. We talked some small talk. He put his arms around me and out of no where I began to feel tired. My eyes began to roll up in my head. Before I knew it I was asleep in his arms.

DUM DUM DUM!

TBC


End file.
